


Three's Company

by WonderingsAndMusings



Series: A Tiefling, an Orc, and a Human walk into a bar... [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Kink Negotiation, M/M, first time threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: Molly and Caleb invite Fjord into their bed.This is the sequel to "It was Only a Kiss" and "Feeling Myself."  While you probably don't need to have read both, reading "It was Only a Kiss" may help with some of the (minimal) plot.





	Three's Company

_“I’d happily volunteer”_

 

The end of Fjord’s sentence hung in the air between the three men.  Caleb blushed and looked at his hands, willing himself to disappear while Molly stood to look Fjord in the eye.

 

“How about we discuss and get back to you.  But for now, your silence will be much appreciated.”

 

Fjord nodded, looking between the two men before turning on his heals to go sit with Beau, who had just made her way down the stairs.

 

Molly sat back down and looked over to Caleb, who was looking more and more like he wanted to throw up.

 

“Hey, hey, Caleb.  Fjord is a good guy, he won’t say anything.  And if he tried to use this as blackmail, well, I’m sure the two of us could take him.”

 

“It’s not that,” Caleb muttered into his chest.

 

“Then what?  Are you embarrassed, do you regret what happened?”  The hurt in Molly’s voice was undeniable.  He hadn’t expected to find the love of his life, but he had had an amazing time and it seemed like Caleb had as well.

 

“No, no never Molly,” Caleb said as he lifted his head to look Molly directly in the eyes.  “I would never regret doing anything with you.  But Fjord heard and I sounded so needy and wrecked and—“

 

“Sexy.  Caleb you sounded hot as hell last night and I plan to make you sound that way again and again.”  Molly laid a hand on top of Caleb’s on the table, quickly darting his head to the direction of Beau and Fjord’s table to see if the gesture would be noticed.

 

“Caleb, I want to make you sound needy, and desperate, and wrecked as much and as often as I can.  If I could, I would keep you in a bed all day.  You’d be waited on hand and foot, treated as a king.  And you’d never wear clothes again.”  He moved his hand and sat back, trying to imitate what a casual sitting position looked like.

 

Caleb smiled and rolled his eyes, scoffing at the idea, “You know, maybe I will take you up on that offer for a day.  One day where I am King Caleb!  Ha!”

 

“Your every wish would be my command.”

 

Caleb turned as Nott and Jester made their way down to the tavern.  Nott’s hair had been brushed and braided and she looked uncomfortable but pleased by the new look.

 

“Caleb,” she said as she walked to his table, “Jester braided my hair for me this morning.”

 

“I can see that, it looks very nice.”

 

“We should probably head to Zadash,” Molly said, loud enough for both tables to hear, “we want to get an early start so we can spend as little time in the great outdoors as possible.”

 

Nott and Jester were given breakfast to go as the party packed up their cart and headed out of town.

 

As the party traveled down the road, Molly and Caleb stuck towards the back, even going so far as to drift behind the party so they could talk.  Neither wanted to draw suspicion, but if someone was to ask, Caleb was confident Molly could figure out some sort of lie.

 

“So, what do you think about Fjord’s offer?”

 

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t interested.  But Molly, I’ve never.  I’ve never been with more than one partner at a time before, so I don’t even know what this could or would look like realistically.”  Molly loved how honest Caleb was about what he had and hadn’t done.  It made it so much easier to figure out how to surprise him.

 

“Well, I’m sure he wasn’t expecting an immediate answer.  We can talk about it more once we are in Zadash, and if you have anything you are nervous or worried about you can tell me.  If we decide we want to take him up on this offer, I’ll take the reins and make sure you have a good time.  You trust me to take care of you, right Caleb?”

 

Caleb smiled, “When it comes to the bedroom, yes.  In a fight, I’d probably want Beau or Jester by my side.  We are both squishy.”

 

The pair laughed, but the words ran in the back of Caleb’s mind _“You trust me to take care of you.”_ He was truly scared by how much he did trust Molly.  The only person he had trusted in years was Nott, and that friendship had only started a few months ago.  Now he had Molly, and potentially the rest of the Mighty Nein, who would have his back no questions asked.  The idea of having friends frightened him as much as checking off line items on his sexual bucket list.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

The first night in Zadash had gone by without consequence.  They had met a delightful shop keep and found a place to sleep for the next few nights.  They were back to original room assignments; Jester and Beau, Fjord and Molly, Nott and Caleb.  Even though Molly and Caleb were not sleeping in the same room, Caleb had made a point to duck in and give Molly a kiss goodnight before retiring to his and Notts room.

 

While Molly wasn’t sure exactly what to make of the quite adorable gesture, he couldn’t deny the swell in his heart.

 

Molly was thankful that Fjord hadn’t tried to pressure him on that first night for an answer to his half asked question, although he had gone out and stocked up on oil, just in case.  He figured he needed to replenish even if Caleb decided he wanted to keep things between the two of them (as the stolen kisses may have suggested), but if Caleb did decide he wanted to branch out, Molly wanted to be ready.

 

Molly had a habit of trying to stir the pot to get what he ultimately wanted.  So when he suggested a group trip to the bath house it was only partially for the cleaning properties.  He knew there were bruises in very conspicuous spots on Caleb’s body, and while someone like Beau wouldn’t notice or even look, Fjord would be unable to keep his eyes off them.  And Caleb, Caleb would be able too get a better look at Fjord.

 

Warm water soaked skin and heated chilled bones as the Mighty Nein, now reunited with Yasha, discussed their plans.  Molly had been right, the faint bruises on Caleb’s hips had all but faded away but Fjord was looking.  He could see the slightly yellow skin where Molly had gripped while his tongue drove into Caleb over and over again.  Molly himself tried to focus on something, anything else as he felt his cock stir beneath the water at the memories of Caleb.  How he tasted, how he sounded, how he said Molly’s name like a prayer as he came.

 

And Caleb, sweet Caleb, looked at Fjord like he wanted to swim over and be taken right there in the water.

 

Molly honestly couldn’t say if he was happy or not that the bath went without incident.  If hard pressed he’d say he was, as much as he joked about an orgy he would prefer to let his full attention be on Caleb.  Or Caleb and Fjord.

 

On the walk to the Leaky Tap Caleb had slid beside him and whispered, “I would like to come to your room tonight, at least to discuss what may happen between the three of us.”  Molly nodded and kept walking as Caleb fell back to walk beside Nott.

 

In the tavern, Molly and Caleb made their way up to the second floor to the room while the rest of the Mighty Nein stayed in the bar to watch Jester try to hustle at cards.

 

As soon as the door was shut Caleb grabbed Molly and pulled him into a kiss.  It was hurried and a little rough, rougher then any of the kisses they had shared previously.  But it was over as quick as it started, Caleb pulling away and going to sit on the edge of the bed, a mirror of their first evening together.

 

“We should talk,” he said, patting the bed next to him as an invitation for Molly to sit.  Molly walked towards the bed, but kneeled at Caleb’s feet instead of sitting.  He took Caleb’s boots off and set them neatly at the corner of the bed before sitting and taking off his own.  He pushed back so he was fully on the bed and went criss cross.  Caleb followed suit, placing himself so they were facing each other and setting a hand on Molly’s knee.

 

“I would like to have sex with both you and Fjord.  At the same time.  But I would also like to continue having sex with you, and not Fjord.  Is that okay?”

 

“Well, we’re just getting straight into it—”

 

“There’s nothing straight about this Molly.”  Caleb laughed as Molly rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips.

 

“You know what I mean!  But yes, that’s okay.  I would also like to sleep with you and Fjord, but also just you.  I think it would be fun to invite Fjord to our bed, but at the end of the day I will always choose you Caleb.”  He leaned to kiss Caleb on the forehead and as they parted he was met with the piercing stare of Caleb’s bright blue eyes.

 

“So, um, how would we do this?  I mean, how does it work with more than two people?”

 

“It can go different ways, there is no one way to have a three-way just like there is no one way to have sex with two people.  Tell me what you imagine, what you want, and I will do my best to make it happen for you.  And tell me if there is anything you don’t want, and I will make sure neither of us cross that boundary with you.”

 

“I trusted you last time, and it was the best decision I made in a long time.  Like I said before, I don’t think theres anything you could do that I wouldn’t like.  Now kiss me again, it’s all I can think about.”

 

Molly laughed and pulled Caleb to him, moving the ginger man to sit in his lap before kissing him.  Hands explored bodies once again as they were able to be close for the first time since their first night together.  Molly wanted to get to the point where he was no longer exploring Caleb’s body, he wanted to know every freckle and scar, he wanted to be able to draw a map from memory.  Caleb wanted to know the story behind every one of Molly’s scars.  He wanted to trace each line of each tattoo with his tongue.

 

The pair was too enraptured with each other to notice the door opening and Fjord walking inside.  Molly did, however, notice the door shut.  Caleb whined as Molly broke their kiss to look over at who was intruding.

 

Fjord was standing with his back to the door, unable to peal his eyes away from the pair on the bed.  

 

Molly looked down at Caleb and was able to tell why.  His eyes were almost closed, his lips parted, and his shirt was hiked up where Molly’s hand was gently caressing his stomach.  There was the hint of a bulge forming in his pants.  Molly slowly, deliberately, and while turning to make direct eye contact with Fjord moved his hand to palm at Caleb’s cock.

 

Caleb moaned and rolled his hips up against Molly’s touch.  Fjord quickly locked the door, but stood still, waiting.  Molly turned his attention back to Caleb, running fingers through his hair and providing much appreciated friction against his cock.

 

“Caleb, look at me.”

 

Caleb opened his eyes and looked at Molly with a hunger that stirred something both in Molly’s heart and his dick.

 

“Do you want Fjord to come here?  Do you want him to touch you, to kiss you?”  Caleb nodded and groaned as Molly firmly gripped the outline of his now fully hard dick through his pants.  “I need to hear you say it, he needs to hear you say it, Caleb.”

 

“Fjord, please, come touch me.”

 

Fjord moved from his place at the door, legs feeling weak already.  He kicked off his boots and crawled onto the bed, leaning his face against Caleb’s outstretched hand before turning in to kiss his palm.

 

Molly moved his hand away from Caleb’s pants and back to the flat of his stomach, enjoying the way Caleb’s hips moved to chase the touch.

 

“Before we get too far, we should have a conversation.  Fjord, Caleb and I have talked and we are on the same page.  Now what do you want from this?”

 

“Gods, Molly, Caleb, I..I just want to be good for you two.  If you tied me to a chair in the corner and made me watch I’d be happy.  If you wanted to make me cum again and again until I feel like I’ll never cum again, I’d be happy.  If you wanted to use me and pretend I’m not here, I’d be happy.  I’ve never been on the receiving end of this but if that’s what you want I’ll try.  Hell, I just want to be _good_.”

 

Fjord felt like he had been holding his breath since he walked in the room and his words came fast and tumbling as he exhaled.  He was kneeling next to the pair, now both staring at him.  Caleb’s lips were parted and Fjord watched as his tongue flicked out to wet them.  Molly was smiling, the wheels in his head visibly turning at Fjord’s outburst and confession.

 

Caleb moved from Molly’s lap to sit in front of Fjord, reaching one hand to the half-orc’s shoulder and putting the other on his hip.  Caleb pulled the two together and kissed him.  Fjord tasted of whiskey and honey and blood from where he had bit the inside of his cheek earlier.

 

Caleb broke the kiss and whispered, “I think it is time we all get naked, ja?”

 

The three stood off the bed and undressed themselves unceremoniously.  Caleb and Molly were naked rather quickly while Fjord had to take time unstrapping armor, which was more difficult then usual with the audience.  Molly had come behind Caleb and had draped himself across the human, one arm wound around his stomach, the other around his chest.  His head was nestled in the crook of Caleb’s neck and he was placing soft kisses on his neck and shoulder while they waited.  Caleb’s own hands were holding Molly’s against his skin, and Fjord felt like he was intruding on a private moment each time he looked over.

 

When Fjord was naked, Caleb motioned for him to come closer.  

 

Fjord walked the few steps and stopped when he was close enough that he could reach out and touch both Molly and Caleb, but kept his hands to himself waiting to be invited.

 

“Ground rules: If anyone says stop, we stop.  When asked a question, we use our words to answer it.  And if anyone is uncomfortable with _anything,_ they speak up.  If we need to break and talk we break and talk.  Understood?”

 

Caleb hummed an affirmative and Fjord said, “Yes.”

 

“Good.  Now, do either of you have any hard “no’s” that we should know about before we start this?”

 

“I don’t like to be hit around my face,” Fjord responded quietly.  He was nervous that after telling them he wanted to be good for them that any sort of hesitation may be met with a disapproving look.  He didn’t receive one.

 

Instead, Caleb smiled and reached a hand out to Fjord’s shoulder, “Is it all touching around the face that is a no or is it just hitting?”

 

“Just hitting,” he responded, reaching up with his own hand to bring Caleb’s to his cheek.  “I like being touched gentle, but I get enough violence in this line of work that I don’t particularly enjoy bringing it into the bedroom.  What about you two, anything I should know?”

 

“I don’t want to have both of you fuck me at the same time,” Caleb said, seeming to find his voice easier now that Fjord had expressed his own reservations, “neither both in my ass nor me in the middle with one of you on either end.”

 

Molly gently bit at his shoulder and hummed while Fjord nodded.

 

“I want Fjord to fuck me while you ride my cock, Caleb.”  Fjord bit his lip and Caleb leaned his head back against Molly, both letting out moans at the mental image.

 

_Molly on his back with Fjord between his legs and Caleb straddling his lap.  Caleb and Fjord lining up and sinking into and onto Molly at the same time, the same pace.  Molly struggling to keep his eyes open and watch as Fjord and Caleb set an unrealistic pace, touching each other and kissing like Molly isn’t even there._

 

“But first,” Molly said, bringing them back to reality, “I want to watch you suck Caleb’s cock.”

 

Fjord dropped to his knees and brought his hands to Caleb’s thighs, massaging the thin layer of muscle and fat there and licked his lips.  Caleb was already hard, and while it had been a while since Fjord had sucked anyone off, he was confident that if he went slow and relaxed he would be able to deep throat Caleb without too much of an issue.

 

Fjord moved his right hand to the base of Caleb’s dick and licked an experimental strip from base to tip, dipping his tongue to gather the drops of liquid already gathering in the slit.  Caleb moaned, the same high sound Fjord had heard through the walls, and gently pressed his hips forward, before rolling them back against what Fjord assumed was Molly’s equally hard cock (if his own predicament was anything to go by).

 

Fjord licked once around the head and then pulled just that much into his mouth, gently sucking and flicking at the underneath with the tip of his tongue.

 

Molly was running his hands along Caleb’s torso and watching as Fjord did as he was told.

 

“Now Caleb, I want you to tell me when you’re getting close, okay?”

 

“Yes Molly.”

 

“And Fjord, I don’t want you to stop until I tell you to.  Do you understand?”

 

Fjord hummed and reached his left hand back to Molly’s thigh to squeeze once, hoping that was enough to get his point across that yes, he did understand.  He didn’t want to stop sucking and licking at Caleb’s cock long enough to give a verbal affirmation, thinking that if he stopped the whines and moans coming from Caleb’s lips would stop as well.

 

“I know he is intoxicating, but I need a verbal yes Fjord.”

 

Fjord pulled off long enough to say, “Yes, Molly.  I understand,” before going back to the task at hand, eliciting a chuckle from Molly.  He was inching his way further down Caleb’s shaft with every few bobs of his head, taking in shallow breaths with his nose.  Caleb had one hand wrapped behind his head holding to Molly and the other gripping against Fjord’s shoulder, squeezing harder every time Fjord took more into his mouth.

 

Fjord’s own neglected cock was achingly hard, and he imagined Molly’s was as well.  Listening to Caleb whine and moan and _beg_ would be enough to fuel his own fantasies for months to come if he wasn’t invited back to their bed.

 

“Please, Fjord, gods your mouth feels so good.  Gods, you both, I, you feel so good.”

 

Caleb looked too lost in his pleasure to realize what was coming out of his mouth, but when Fjord finally took his entire cock into his mouth and throat, deep enough where his nose was pressed into the soft curls and all he could smell was _Caleb_ , he managed to choke out, “Molly I’m close.”

 

“Fjord, I want you to stand and kiss me.”  Molly’s voice was firm, with a hint of a smile behind his words.  Fjord did as he was told, reluctantly pulling away from Caleb to stand and look at what he had done.  Caleb was flushed from hair line down his chest and breathing hard.  His legs were shaking and Molly had moved to help hold him up.  Fjord stared in awe for a moment, loving the fact that _he_ had done this to Caleb.  He put one hand on Caleb’s hip and the other on Molly’s as he leaned in to kiss him.

 

The kiss they shared was so different from the one he had had with Caleb.  Molly was teeth and tongue, he had been hard for so long, having Fjord focus on Caleb, and wanted to take his pleasure too.

 

Molly broke the kiss after almost drawing blood and said, again in his calm and in control voice, “I think it’s time we move to the bed.  Lets let Caleb calm down for a bit before we get him prepped.”

 

Fjord walked to the bed as Molly led Caleb to lay down on the far side.

 

“I want you to watch while Fjord preps me for his cock.  And when you think you can, I want you to prepare yourself while we watch.  But I don’t want you to cum Caleb.  I want you to wait until I’m inside you to cum.  Can you do that for me?”

 

Caleb leaned close to Molly, pouted and whispered, “but I don’t want to wait,” against Molly’s lips.

 

Molly let his hands rest on Caleb’s face, “I promise you won’t have to wait long, and I’ll make you feel so good.  Trust me, Baby.”  He kissed Caleb gently and felt him smile.

 

“You will be the death of me, Mollymauk.  I swear it.”

 

Caleb moved and propped himself up so he had a clear view of where he assumed Molly and Fjord would be.  Molly grabbed the larger vial of oil he had purchased and threw it to Fjord.

 

“I trust you’ve done this part before,” he said, getting into a position that wouldn’t give Fjord any trouble.  He was facing Caleb on his elbows and knees, arching his back to an extreme so his ass was high in the air.  Caleb reached one hand down so he could hold Molly’s while he watched.

 

“Its one of my favorite parts, if I’m being honest,” Fjord responded as he opened the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his palm.  He resealed the bottle and dropped it near Molly and Caleb’s intertwined hands before coating two fingers in the slick and slightly perfumed liquid.

 

“You sure about this?”  He had one finger circling around Molly’s hole as he asked.

 

“Gods, yes Fjord.”

 

With that Fjord pushed his finger in slowly.  Molly hummed, a pleased sound, as he pushed back against Fjord’s fingers.

 

“Go slow, Fjord.  We want to give Caleb enough time to get ready as well.”

 

Fjord leaned over Molly and kissed his shoulder.  “Anything you want,” he said, looking from his vantage point at Caleb.  He was a beautiful sight, cock swollen and red, hair a mess, a slight sheen of sweat covering his body.  Then he looked down at Molly, all scars and tattoos, again a layer of sweat covering him.  They were both so beautiful and Fjord was being allowed to touch them, hold them, kiss them.  

 

Fjord continued to pump his finger in and out of Molly, obeying orders and going slow.  But at the same time he moved his left hand, palm slick with oil, around to play with Molly’s cock.  Molly moaned loudly at the sudden, and much appreciated, stimulation.

 

“Can I play with the jewelry or is that uncomfortable,” Fjord asked, stilling his hands for a moment.

 

“Yes, no, it feels good, Fjord.”

 

Fjord chuckled and went back to the task at hand, holding and rotating the piercing now as he pumped one finger faster in and out of Molly.  Molly moaned openly now, not holding back and just letting himself feel the pleasure.  He held onto Caleb’s hand tight, almost wishing that it was Caleb and not Fjord doing this to him, making him feel this way.  But there would be many more nights in many different places and many other chances for Caleb to fuck him raw.

 

Fjord added a second finger and Molly pushed back to take more faster.

 

“I thought you said we needed to go slow, Molly.”  Molly could hear rather then see the smile dancing on Fjord’s lips.

 

Caleb moved his hand from Molly’s grip and grabbed the bottle of oil, slicking up two fingers and pushing one into himself in one swift motion.  Molly forced himself to keep his eyes open while Fjord fingered him so he could watch Caleb finger himself, still holding the open bottle of oil in one hand while pumping his fingers hard and fast.

 

Caleb was moaning without shame, and Molly followed suit.  It wasn’t often that he let people see how much enjoyment he was getting out of certain acts, but while watching Caleb and feeling Fjord, he wasn’t sure he could stay in control even if he wanted to.

 

Caleb added a second finger and winced at the momentary pain, trying to go too fast to catch up and make sure he was ready for when Molly wanted to fuck him.

 

If Molly or Fjord saw the momentary discomfort they didn’t say anything.  Fjord moved his hand that was on Molly’s cock to stroke his own dick for a moment, groaning at the first contact he had had all night.

 

“Molly, can we, gods can we be ready now.  I want to feel you inside me again, I want, gods Molly I want you.  And Fjord, please Fjord, I, will you touch me while you fuck Molly?  Will you, please, I want you to touch me please!”

 

Fjord enjoyed hearing Caleb babble nonsense just as much as Molly did, and neither replied for a few minutes, content to listen to him beg.  But eventually, Molly was feeling the same desire to fuck and be fucked.

 

“Fjord, we are going— fuck!— we are going to have to maneuver into a different position to make this work, gods Fjord!”

 

Fjord gently removed his fingers and took the open bottle of oil from Caleb.

 

“How do you want to do this,” he asked.  He was still confused on how the logistics of fucking Molly while Caleb rode him would work, but he trusted they could figure it out.

 

Molly grabbed one of the pillows and put it under his hips.  “Its just like regular fucking, but with two partners instead of one.  And yes, Fjord, I expect you to touch Caleb all over.  If he doesn’t cum first I will be very disappointed.”

 

Caleb swung a leg over Molly’s hips so he was straddling him and Fjord poured some oil into his palm to slick up both Molly’s and his own cock.  He probably took more time then necessary making sure Molly was good and coated, but he wanted to make sure Caleb didn’t hurt himself.  Then, he stuck two slick fingers into Caleb for good measure, scissoring them briefly and enjoying the way Caleb moaned and bucked up into nothing at his touch.

 

“Just want to be thorough,” he said before kissing at Caleb’s neck.  He removed his fingers and coated his own cock in oil quickly.

 

“Go slow, I want to feel every inch of you both,” Molly said as Caleb started to sink down and Fjord started to push in.  The angles were awkward, but they made it work as all three men relished in the feeling of each other.  

 

When Caleb was fully seated and Fjord was all the way in, they paused to adjust to the new sensations.  Molly was holding one of Caleb’s hands again and Fjord had wrapped one arm around Caleb’s chest to hold him tight against his own.  Molly nodded and they started to move.  

 

It was difficult to find a rhythm, with Caleb and Fjord pulling in opposite directions, but that didn’t matter.  Caleb felt so full, and after having almost cum earlier he was about ready to burst the second Molly’s piercing touched him.  Fjord had been so hard for what felt like hours, really from the second he had stepped in the door he had been ready for release.  And Molly, Molly was full and filling, on both the giving and receiving end at the same time.  He was so worked up he couldn’t even think straight and he wanted to cum so bad.  But he was waiting, trying to hold off until he felt Caleb tighten around him and cum across his chest.

 

Fjord wrapped his hand around Caleb’s dick.  He could barley hear the begging over the sounds of moans and groans coming from all three men in the room.  Caleb didn’t last long as Fjord pumped in what he hoped was a similar rhythm to Caleb’s own thrusts.  He didn’t call out a name as he came, just let out one final strangled moan.

 

Some cum hit Molly’s lips and he licked it off instinctively.  Caleb continued to fuck himself on Molly’s cock, and he didn’t have to wait long until Molly was cumming deep inside him.  Fjord followed almost immediately after.

 

Fjord pulled out gently helped Caleb lift himself off Molly.  The three men collapsed onto the bed, exhausted but satisfied.  Molly cleaned his chest off with the pillow that had been underneath him and threw it to the floor.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Fjord spoke up.

 

“Um..would you two like me to leave so you can have some privacy?  I know I um..I’m probably overstepping by being here or—“

 

“Fjord you dummy, lay down and cuddle.”  Caleb’s response was muffled by Molly’s neck, but the others still heard it.

 

“What he said,” Molly responded, holding a hand out for Fjord’s.  “We can talk more in the morning, but for now we need to sleep.  All of us.  Together.  With Caleb in the middle.”

 

They all three laughed and Fjord grabbed the blanket from where it had fallen on the floor earlier.  He covered the three of them, and drifted off to a happy, sated sleep.


End file.
